Star Wars Winchesters
by mischief-maker1
Summary: Christmas is almost here and so is Star Wars: The Force Awakens. When both Winchesters geek out, they really geek out. And occasionally, Dean does something nice. Warnings: Spoilers for season 11 Supernatural. NO SW:TFA spoilers. Rated T for language only. They're Winchesters. Come on!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Supernatural or Star Wars characters. But I wouldn't mind it if I did...**

 **Written for JedSodapop for the SPN Secret Santa Exchange on Twitter. Hope you like it!**

 **Warnings: Slight spoilers for season 11. NO Wincest. No Destiel intended, but it may sort of look like it if you try hard enough? I didn't intend it, but there you go.**

* * *

"Twas the night before Christmas and all through the bunker…" Dean stopped and looked at Sam. "What rhymes with 'Bunker'?"

"You're an idiot."

"That doesn't…" Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Fine. Be that way. Douche." He thought a moment, "Twas the night before Christmas…"

"You do know Christmas is like, a week away, right?"

Dean grinned. "Yeah. So? I can practice it if I want." He made a production of clearing his throat loudly. "Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the bunker…not a creature was stirring, not even a…clunker!" He patted the dashboard. "Not you, Baby. You're not a clunker. But you do need a tune up."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, drop me off at the bunker, I'll check on the angel and see if we have anything fit to eat. I'm starved."

"I'll stop at the store, grab some food, then get what I need for Baby's tune up, then come back. Savvy?"

Sam shot him the bitch-face. "What are you? A pirate?"

Dean's grin grew. "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!" He paused. "Mental note; add rum to the shopping list."

Sam just shook his head. Dean didn't say anything else as he dropped his brother off at the door to the bunker. He had his mind on other things. On their way through Ohio, he'd gotten the email he'd been looking for. His package had been delivered to their P.O. Box while they were on the hunt and he needed to hurry up and get it. Otherwise, his whole surprise would be ruined.

His first stop was by the post office to grab the boxes. It was almost Christmas, but more importantly, it was almost time for the release of Star Wars: The Force Awakens and Dean could admit he was as much a nerd about it as Sam was. The gifts in the box were proof of that.

After picking up the packages, he was whistling as he made his rounds to the auto parts store, then to the liquor store, then finally, the grocery. As he was getting ready to check out with his stuff to make Chicken Alfredo, garlic bread, and salad, he saw wrapping paper and bows. Thinking to himself, "Why the hell not?" he threw them in the cart, too.

He made his way back to the bunker and parked in the garage. He quickly hid the boxes and wrapping paper before carrying the food to the kitchen. "If you wanna eat it, help me prep it!" he yelled in the direction of the War Room, figuring Sam was either researching for a new case, or had his nose buried in a book.

"Give me five!" came Sam's response. Dean hummed along with the song coming out of his ipod while he prepped the chicken. He wouldn't even bitch about grilling it instead of frying it since Sam had bought them the little indoor grill. He was just putting on the water for the noodles when Sam appeared.

"Salad?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Just because it's not my favorite doesn't mean I don't enjoy it. Especially when we're having Italian."

Sam glanced at the ingredients. "Chicken Alfredo?"

Dean nodded. "I even bought broccoli to go in it."

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"Ha, ha, ass. I was hungry for real Italian and I found a recipe online for Alfredo sauce and the picture showed broccoli with it and it looked good. Eat me."

Sam grinned. "No thanks." He grabbed the lettuce, tomato, and a few of the other fixings and set to work while Dean prepped the chicken and sauce. Even in the kitchen, they worked well as a team.

"How's Cas?" Dean asked as Sam began chopping the tomatoes.

"Neck deep in Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

His nose wrinkled. "Seriously?" Dean thought a moment. "Well, she's hot, I have to hand that to her."

Sam chortled. "He's been quizzing me on why the lore is different than on the show."

"You actually saw him?"

"He texted me."

Dean shot him a look. "That's it. He's gotta surface." He wiped his hands and walked with purpose down the hall before beating on the angel's door. "Cas! I'm coming in! You'd better be decent!"

He walked in to find Cas sprawled on the one chair in the room. "Dude. Come on. I know you don't shower, and you don't eat, but just sitting on your ass netflixing isn't good. You can't binge this much."

"But watching it is pleasurable," Cas stated innocently.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well, consider me the mom and you the teenager. We demand your presence at the dinner table. So finish this episode and come out. I'll…hell, I'll come watch an episode with you later."

Dean was walking back out the door when Cas asked, "Can we 'Netflix and chill?"

Dean stopped, pivoted, and faced the other man. "What?"

"I heard the expression on the internet. Well, heard isn't the correct word as I was reading…"

"Dude. Do you even know what it means?"

"Netflix is Netflix. And is 'chill' not slang for relaxing?"

Dean shook his head. "Dude…just…no. It doesn't mean what you think it means. And for the love of your deadbeat dad, do NOT say that shit to Sam."

"But…"

"Don't. Just…don't, okay? I'll explain it later."

Cas bowed his head. "As you wish. I will come and sit at the dinner table with you after this has gone off."

"Good. And, uh, just because you don't _need_ to shower, doesn't mean you shouldn't. You might like it. The water pressure here is awesome. Go, blow the stink off."

"But that isn't…"

Dean held up a hand. "Not literally, dude. I thought Metadouche gave you pop culture references."

"He did. But some of them were…lost in translation."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Go. Shower. There are clean clothes in your drawer."

"There is?"

Dean held in a sigh. "Yes. I got you clean clothes."

"But I do not need…"

"Would you quit arguing already and do it?" Without another word, Dean headed back to the kitchen and continued his work.

Finally, dinner was ready and Cas made an appearance in a suit that looked just like the other one he had, but the scent of Irish Spring followed him, so Dean assumed he actually did shower.

"You were right, Dean, the shower is quite relaxing."

"See? Told you."

"Yes, I can see why you spend so much time in there. Both of you."

Sam smiled as he sat with his plate. "Well, we're glad to see you've taken a break from Netflix."

They settled in, Sam and Dean eating, while Cas chimed in occasionally on their conversation. They talked about inconsequential things. They had enough heavy stuff going on now with the current slew of crap in their lives, they didn't need to ruin a good meal by talking about it. It was there, it was hanging over their heads, but no one chose to bring it up, which was nice.

Once dinner was over, Sam agreed to clean up so Dean hurried back to the garage. He quickly wrapped two of the packages, taking care to stick a note on one of them before grabbing them and juggling them in his arms down the hall. He tossed Castiel's onto the angel's bed, then went into the war room where Sam was just settling down in front of his laptop.

"Here!" Dean stated as he tossed the box at Sam. Sam caught it deftly and looked at it. "What's this?"

"Duh, it's a Christmas gift."

"But…we don't buy each other gifts."

"I know. But I felt like it."

"Why?"

Dean sighed and sat across from his brother. "Look, after all the shit we've been through lately? I had you possessed by an angel. I took the Mark of Cain. I turned into a freaking demon and…" he shook his head as he thought about the crap he did with Crowley. _Nope. Not gonna go there_ , he thought. "Then you turned me back, but I still had The Mark. Now we're facing God's sister for crying out loud! I mean, come on!" He paused and he hated the fact his voice cracked as he added, "We lost Charlie. We lost Kevin. We almost lost each other, man, so sue me if I want to do something nice for my brother for once."

Sam's mouth had fallen open somewhere during Dean's diatribe. He snapped it shut and said in a soft voice, "I didn't get you anything."

At that, Dean grinned. "Consider this me looking out for you like I've always done. I always made sure you got a gift, right?"

"You mean like a Barbie and a glitter wand?"

"It was a baton, asshat, but yes, even that."

Sam smiled. "So, this is a serious gift, right? No itching powder, no whoopee cushion, no box of tissue paper and air?"

Dean snorted. "The whoopee cushion would have been epic, but no, this is a serious gift."

Sam ripped the bow off and the paper before he stopped. "You didn't steal this one, did you?"

Dean scoffed. "No! I mean, okay, it was bought with poor Mr. Herman Stanwick's credit card, but no, I didn't steal it. I know exactly what's in it and I bought it for you."

Sam pulled out his knife and slit the packing tape to open the box. When he pulled the items out, his mouth fell open. "Dean…"

Dean cleared his throat. "So, okay, you and I both geek out over Star Wars, and the premier is tonight. I was hoping we'd get back in time so I could give this to you and we did."

"Did you…?"

Dean grinned. "Of course. I'm Han Solo, naturally."

"Naturally."

"And as much as I wanted to get you a Chewbacca costume, I went with Luke. He, uh, he's all for the light and saving the world and that's you. Even when I don't wanna, you're there to be the pure one, you know?"

"I've never been the pure one. I was Lucifer's meatsuit, remember?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah. I think they got it wrong. You had demon blood in you, but you've always done shit for the right reasons. Me? Not so much. So, you're Luke. And I'm the rogue with the heart of gold."

"It's not that gold," Sam stated teasingly.

"It's tarnished," Dean amended.

"So…Is Cas…"

Just then, they heard a noise and both burst out in laughter as Cas walked into the room wearing a Chewbacca costume.

Sam shot Dean a look. "What?" Dean replied to the look. "You're taller, yeah, but you know someone was gonna have to be Chewy and it sure as hell wasn't going to be me."

Sam was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes as he stood. "Fine. I'll go change. I assume you already bought the tickets?"

Dean nodded. "Five tickets."

"Five?"

"One for Charlie, and one for Kevin. They'd be here with us if they could be."

Sam sobered and cleared his throat before he nodded. "Well, I'm glad I'm here with both my brothers. Be back in a few."

Dean looked over at Cas and smiled. "Thanks, Cas. This means a lot."

"It was a good idea, Dean," Cas told him. "Besides, your brother could not handle being in this costume. His sweat glands work overtime enough as it is."

Dean burst out laughing. "You're not lying."


End file.
